This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The overall objective of this program project is to develop a detailed understanding of the molecular and cellular mechanisms by which malaria parasites infect erythrocytes and induce anemia in their mammalian hosts. The main objective of this project is to establish non-human primate models of anemia. To achieve these objectives a group of investigators with expertise in hematology, parasitology, cell biology, biochemistry, molecular biology, immunology, parasite genetics, functional genomics, rodent and non-human primate models have come together to mount a concerted effort. The information gathered in these studies is expected to lead to the development of therapeutic strategies against malarial infection and anemia. To date, we have established and refined an animal model to study the physiology of P. falciparum malarial anemia using the rhesus monkey (Macaca mulatta) / P. coatneyi model system;this is an ideal model to examine infected blood and bone marrow samples. This past year, P. coatneyi infections were established in a new group of animals with refined protocols. Infection not only caused malaria anemia but it also was the cause of severe malaria hallmarked by disseminated intravascular coagulopathy. A manuscript relating to these infections is in preparation and planning is underway to establish the P. cynomolgi - rhesus model to study P. vivax malaria anemia. This in vivo model, designed to study malarial anemia, is providing insights relevant to understanding the multi-factorial causes of severe malaria disease.